Wait
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: "Wait!" Felix shouted. "Please! Don't do this! I'm begging you, please." The predator only laughed as it stalked closer to its prey. Felix backed up against the wall. His captor lifted him up against it. "C'mon. You know you want to do this..." It chuckled.


**I can see this happening with these two. I don't know why. I just can. So Enjoy!**

"Wait!" Felix pleaded. "Please! No! Please don't do this!"

The predator stalked closer to him with a smirk gracing its features. Felix backed away until he collided with his apartment wall. It chuckled as it lifted Felix up to its height.

"C'mon." It fake pouted. "You know you want to, too."

* * *

_A few hours before_

"Jimminey Jamminey!" Felix exclaimed. You guys sure this was a good idea?"

He unconsciously pulled Vanellope closer to him as the Core four walked into the crowded bar. Tappers was filled to the brim with characters from all sorts of games.

"Don't worry, Fix-It." Calhoun, his girlfriend of 8 months, assured him. "It's fine. Besides, I'll knock anyone's lights out if they try to mess with us."

"Yeah, brother." Ralph joined in. "We got Sarge to back us up if anything goes wrong! Now let's get some drinks!"

Ralph found a booth for the four of them to share. Vanellope excitedly glitched next to him as Felix and Calhoun took the seats across from them.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I get to taste beer for the first time! I can't believe it!"

"It's only a sip, kid. Don't get too excited." Ralph told her.

"I'm still not sure if this is a good idea..." Felix said uncomfortably as he eyed a few men laughing loudly a few tables away.

"Fix-It," Calhoun said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. "I told you it's fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

She winked at Felix causing his honeyglows to come. He smiled and looked down at the table.

"Golly, ma'am." Felix chuckled. "I don't get a break, do I?"

"Not at all, soldier." She said as she took one of the drinks Tappers handed them. She swigged it down fast. She slammed the empty mug down on the table.

"That's cute, Sarge." Ralph chuckled as he downed his own drink. He gave a satisfying sigh after he emptied it. Calhoun narrowed her eyes at him as she got another drink and downed it aswell. Ralph just smirked as he downed one, too.

"Are you questioning my abilities?" Calhoun snarled.

"You said it. Not me." Ralph chuckled.

"Hammertime?" Vanellope said as Calhoun and Ralph had a staring contest across the table. "What's going on?"

"Oh my land." Felix whispered. "Ralph, don't you know what you're getting yourself-"

"Nope." Calhoun interrupted. "Fix-It, it's time he gets what he's had coming to him."

"Tapper!" Ralph shouted. "I challenge the champion!"

The entire bar hushed up to look over at the commotion. A few people whispered as Tappper walked up to the group.

"Are you sure want to do this, Ralph?" Tapper asked.

"Yeah, Wreck-It." Calhoun cut in. "I don't want to embarrass you in front of the little cavity."

"Oooooooh." A few people said.

"Bring it." Ralph said confidently.

"You know the rules. Game ends when one of you pass out. Good luck to you both." Tapper backed up a little. "Begin!"

The two immediately started drinking the drinks set out before them.

"C'mon, Vanellope." Felix said as he pulled her to the side. "Let's give them some room."

They stood to the side and watched intrigued at how their friends consumed the drinks. Not long after wards, they were all out of drinks.

"I'm impressed, Wreck-It." Calhoun slurred a little bit. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Ha!" He laughed a little too loudly. "You wish! I'll beat you in no time!"

"Oh boy..." Felix muttered to Vanellope. "This will be a long one..."

"So this is what you all do on 'adult night?'" Vanellope wondered aloud. "I don't see how this could be all that bad."

"You aren't going to stay long enough to find out how bad it gets." Felix said as he led her to the exit. "Let's get going, little miss."

"Awww." She whined. "No faaaaiiiiir. You guys said I could taste it."

"Another night, sweetie." Felix assured her. "But we gotta get out of here."

"Hey, Fix-It!" Calhoun suddenly shouted across the room as she strode over to them. "Aren't you going to watch me out drink Wreck-It?"

"I gotta get Vanellope back to her game first, ma'am." Felix told her. "I'll come back after, though. I promise."

"You're a good man, Fix-It." Calhoun said before she suddenly lifted him up. "But don't think you're getting here without giving me a kiss first."

She smashed their lips together, and Felix could taste the alcohol on her lips. He was used it now, though. He was always her "lucky charm" when she did these sort of things, but this was different. She was pushing her tongue against his teeth, and he wasn't sure what to do. He parted them slightly and was shocked when she suddenly shoved her tongue in his mouth. Just as quick as it had started, it ended as she put him down.

"Get back soon, soldier." She said as she walked toward her cheering fans. Felix only nodded in response, still too shocked to say anything.

"Ewwwww!" Vanellope said as she brought Felix to reality. "What was that? Did she put her tongue in your mouth?!"

"L-Let's just get you home." He stuttered as his face turned beet red. In no time at all, he had dropped Vanellope off and had returned to watch his girlfriend continue her battle. It was the final round. Ralph could barely stand and Calhoun only staggered a little bit.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd cheered as they took their spots. Calhoun suddenly stood back up.

"Fix-It!" She shouted. "I need some luck!"

Felix uneasily stepped forward as he tried to ignore the cat calls and wolf whistles. He hopped up on the table to kiss her cheek, but she turned and crashed their lips together instead. People started whoo-ing and whistling. Felix was greatful she didn't try the tongue thing again, but he got something worse instead. He felt her hand slide down to his waist. Then, it gradually reached his rear. At which point she wasted no time to cup in in one hand. Felix instantly straigtend and his face was covered in the honeyglows once pulled away and jumped off the table.

"G-Good luck, ma'am." He said as he went back into the crowd.

"Hey, sugar." A few girls said to him. "Can we get what she's having."

Felix just crossed his arms and sat as he watched them. Ralph lifted up his last drink, but he fell backwards. He was out-cold.

"Winner!" Tapper declared as the crowd roared in appreciation. "The champion keeps her title."

Felix watched as Calhoun got surrounded by fans and he sighed. He turned around and started walking home. Luckily for him, the station was pretty empty right now. Everyone was either home or still at Tappers. He was greatful for that.

"Jimminey Jamminey..." Felix muttered to himself. "I wonder what was up with Tammy tonight. She doesn't normally do that stuff..."

Felix heard the faint sound of foot steps behinh him. He stopped and turned around. No one was insight. Felix shrugged it off as his imagination and kept walking. There it was again! He turned around again. No one was there. Uncertainly, he rushed back to his game. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the Niceland apartment.

"Oh, Felix..." A sing-song voice said. Felix spun on his heel to see Calhoun standing behind.

"Tammy!" Felix said surprised. "You nearly gave me a heart-attack! What are you doing here?"

"You can give me luck with just a kiss." Calhoun said with hunger and desire in her eyes. "Let's see how lucky I can get, hmmm?"

"Tammy...Tammy, wait!" Felix shouted as he backed away.

* * *

_The present_

"Tammy!" Felix said as she started to suck on his neck. "You aren't thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking clear enough." She said as she undid a few buttons on his shirt. Instead of returning to his neck, she shoved her tongue into his mouth for the second time that night. Felix tried to push her off as he squirmed against the wall he was pushed up against.

"Tammy, just let me talk!" Felix said frantically.

"Fine." She growled. "You have one minute to talk before a devour you."

She smirked at Felix's scared/embarrassed face.

"T-Tammy, I love you." He started out. "I respect you, too. I respect and love you so much that I want us to wait for-for m-marriage. I don't want to rush that, and make you uncomfortable with our relationship. I don't want to rush _this_, either. I think we should wait."

Calhoun was unresponsive for a few seconds before she let Felix drop to the ground.

"You're right, Fix-It." She said. "If you can wait, I can wait too."

Felix smiled up at her and she returned a small one of her own.

"I promise to wait if you do." He said as he put out his pinky finger.

"I promise." She said as she pinky promised him. "Good night, Felix."

"Night, ma'am." Felix waved.

That promise was later broken the next night when Calhoun was finally lucky enough to convince him.

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews to tell me what you think!**


End file.
